Sally Carrera
Sally Carrera (or Sally) is a Porsche in Cars, Cars 2 ''and [[Cars 3|''Cars 3]]. She is the tritagonist in Cars ''and [[Cars 3|''Cars 3]], and a supporting character in Cars 2. She is played by Bonnie Hunt. Sally is a blue car who is Lightning McQueen's girlfriend. She wants only the best for Radiator Springs, and that includes getting it back on the map. She is Lightning's closest friend to not join his pit crew. However, she cares a lot about Lightning and his friend, Mater. She was the one who convinced Doc Hudson to make Lightning create the roads. In Cars 2, she urges Lightning to take Mater with him on the "World Grand Prix" racing tournament. She appears later on in the end where she fantasies over Francesco's open wheels. Bio Sally once worked as an attorney in Los Angeles. Despite the fact that she is rich, life on the fast lane was not very happy to her, so she left and decided to drive to some random place. She just so happened to break down in Radiator Springs where Doc fixed her back up and the residents treated her like one of their own. After falling in love of the view of the valley from the cliff of Wheel Well Motel, Sally decided not to return and used her money to fix up the Cozy Cone Motel and set up her own business there hoping that one day, Radiator Springs would return to the map. ''Cars Sally did not witness the chaos that Lightning McQueen did to the town when he tore up the road, but she ignored his charm and persuaded Doc to make him fix the road, with a little support from the rest of the town. After McQueen made a more better work with the road than what he did the day before, Sally slowly started trusting Lightning by first offering him a room at the Cozy Cone, then she gave him more fuel to use to take a drive with her up to the Wheel Well. Sally was even more overjoyed when Lightning became a customer of Radiator Springs after he fixed the road. But after Doc called the press to take Lightning away, Sally was shocked that Doc was now the selfish one rather than Lightning. While she did not go with most of the Radiator Springs residents to help Lightning in the race, Sally did watch his actions on TV and was proud when he sacrificed the Piston Cup to help the King. And Lightning had a few more surprises for Sally. First, he decided to set up his Racing HQ in Radiator Springs, thus drawing more customers, and then helped her re-open the Wheel Well Motel. Cars: The Video Game In the game, she first appears in Radiator Springs Grand Prix as one of the racers. Then in the end-scene, she wakes Lightning up from his dream, and Lightning tells Sally about the dream. Sally tells Lightning about some things going on, like Doc is waiting for him at Willy's Butte, and some fans of Lightning were at Flo's V8 Cafe. Then she appears in Sally's Sunshine Circuit, where she asks Lightning to go on a date, but Mia and Tia want to go on a date too, so Sally decides to have a race, and the winner will go with Lightning on a date. Then Flo decides to race too. In this level, you play as her. Then in the end-scene, Sally tells Lightning that she did good, so they decide to have the date, which happens later in the story. Later in Chapter 4, Lightning and Sally are in front of the Cozy Cone Motel getting ready for the date. Lightning suggests they go to the Wheel Well Motel in Tailfin Pass. Sally says that it would just be a regular drive, but then turned it into a race, like he did in the movie. However, Lightning wins the race this time. After the race, Sally and Lightning drive up to the cliff to see the view of Radiator Springs. She didn't appear in any other ''Cars video games for some reason. ''Cars 2'' Sally did not have much of a major role, but she was the one that encouraged Lightning to take Mater with him to the World Grand Prix. And after Lightning called her to talk to Mater, she knew something was wrong and she and the rest of the Radiator Springs resident met up with him in London to help find Mater. She and Red helped fight off the lemons when the ambush Mater and Lightning. Once they got home, Sally still had a bit of a crush on Francesco Bernoulli, but she still continued to root for Lightning during the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Cars Land Sally also appears in Cars Land. Her Cozy Cone Motel becomes a restaurant that serves cone-themed foods, like pop-cone, ice cream cones, cone on the cob, etc.. She also appears in Radiator Springs Racers. When you arrive in Radiator Springs, she and Lightning welcome you to the race, and either tell the vehicle to go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires for a tire change, or Ramone's House of Body Art for a fresh new paint job. Personality Sally is a hard working Porsche that cares, but she has a way with words that help her get what she wants done. Trivia *She makes a cameo appearance in the 2011 TV series Sooty. Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Primary Main Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Cars Land Characters